Streaming video is a form of multimedia that is presented to a user while being delivered over a network by a provider, as distinguished from simple file transfer, which involves receiving the entire video content before playing it back. Streamed video content is broken into a series of file segments that are delivered to the user using a network protocol at a rate and quality that can be limited by the available bandwidth of the network. Using a suitable application, the user can view each segment after it has been delivered and while other segments are being delivered. In this manner the user can begin viewing the content without waiting for all of the segments to arrive.